


All for You

by GalaxyValkyrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Come as Lube, Creampie, In Public, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shibari, Spanking, Valentine's Day, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyValkyrie/pseuds/GalaxyValkyrie
Summary: You don't get days off on the Atlas. Especially not for a less important holiday like Valentine's Day. Shiro and Keith might have to work but they find a way to celebrate anyway.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

> What's Valentine's Day without kinky sex? I'm such a sucker for Keith in shibari so I couldn't help but put him in it here.
> 
> Make sure to read the tags! Enjoy!

Travelling through space keeping the universe safe meant that nobody on the Atlas got much time off. Especially not its captain or the black paladin of Voltron. Valentine's Day was just the same as any other day, packed with meetings, training drills and being on high alert for any danger.

They still made plans to celebrate though.

Shiro stood at the head of the long table in the Atlas meeting room. He was giving his usual weekly update: resources used, the status of the ship, and any news affecting the coalition. As usual, he stood in a dignified stance and delivered the information clearly. The look of a perfect captain.

Sitting to his right, Keith tried to look similarly proper. To almost everyone he was succeeding. But Shiro knew better. Out of the corner of his eye every couple seconds he could see and almost imperceptible shiver run through Keith's body. The faintest blush showed across his cheeks but it could easily be explained away by the temperature of the warm room filled with people. But the most telltale sign of all were Keith's eyes, their pupils shifted just slightly to be more catlike. The Galra genes showing through. Signalling arousal.

By the time Shiro was finishing up, Keith seemed to be forcing himself to breathe evenly. Shiro smiled at the large group of people gathered. "And I think that covers everything. I'll see you all at the same time next week. Dismissed."

Luckily for both of them, no one stuck around to ask any questions. Keith fed the other paladins an excuse to stay behind and assured them he would meet them in a half hour for their usual training just as planned. As soon as they were the only two in the room, Shiro turned his heated gaze to his shivering lover.

"Door, set to lock," he said quickly, the Atlas following orders immediately. He was on Keith in an instant.

Their mouths met hard, Shiro nipping and kissing at Keith's lips while the Keith gripped firmly back at him to steady himself. Shiro's Altean hand slipped down to knead his ass and Keith groaned loudly. Shiro pulled back.

"Strip," he ordered and Keith hastened to obey.

Keith's uniform jacket dropped to the floor without a thought, revealing the present Shiro had set up for him underneath. Crisscrosses of red silken rope line his chest and shoulders, twining up his arms. They were tied to have crosses directly on top of his nipples so that they rubbed into him every time he moved. The rest were placed with decorative care, emphasizing the lines of his pecs and abs and drawing attention to the lean muscle of his arms and his slender waist.

Next came his pants, revealing the same work crossing his hips and down his legs. A cock cage encased Keith's soft dick, but dribbles of precome still spilled out. Shiro took Keith by the hips, turning him to bend over the table so his ass stuck out. There he could see the flared base of the thick black plug nestled inside him. Every couple seconds it would come to life with mild vibrations, a lower setting chosen specifically to frustrate Keith.

"How does it feel, baby?" Shiro said. He pressed his thumb against the plug, shifting it inside and making Keith whine.

"Shiro, please," Keith said desperately, gripping the edge of the table to try to keep himself steady. "I need you again, now!"

"Be patient, Keith," Shiro scolded, delivering a sharp spank to Keith's rope lined ass, hearing a yelp from him in response. "But alright, I suppose I can give you what you want."

Torturously slow, Shiro tugged the plug out from Keith's hole. He watched with delight as the rim stretched around the widest section of the plug and then a wet mixture started to leak out around it. That morning, when he had set up Keith's ropes, Shiro had made sure to give Keith a thorough fucking. He had come as deep inside as he could and then shoved the six inch plug inside, marking his territory and claiming him. Their plan was to fill Keith with as much come as possible in the brief breaks in their tight schedule.

When the tip of the plug slipped out, Shiro dipped two of his fingers inside to test Keith's preparation. They slid in with ease, Keith's loose hole giving no resistance especially with the remaining lube and come from earlier slicking the way. Shiro rarely got to see Keith this pliant, usually having to take his time to work him open. He was going to savor this.

He pressed at Keith's prostate, rubbing it in circles just the way he liked. Keith whimpered, knuckles turning white against the table as he resisted the urge to try and touch himself. He wasn't allowed to come until they finally got back to their room late that night, with the cock cage there to keep him obedient. He always had his safeword if it was too much, but Shiro knew he could handle it.

Shiro undid his own pants, pulling out his heavy erection. He gave himself a couple quick strokes in anticipation. "Are you ready for me?"

Keith looked over his shoulder so Shiro could see his tearful eyes and deeply flushed face. "Yes, please."

Shiro didn't waste time. He pressed the tip of his cock to Keith's fluttering entrance and started to push inside. He groaned at the warmth engulfing him, the feeling of his own come wet around his cock only making him more eager.

He pushed in halfway before pausing knowing that, although Keith was loose from earlier, his cock was big enough to hurt without taking care. He stroked Keith's back gently through the red ropes as he gave him time to adjust, Keith quaking from the stretch. Shiro lightly tugged on one of the ropes at his back, knowing it would shift the ones rubbing Keith's nipples. Keith moaned, his chest was one of his most sensitive spots.

Eventually Keith shifted his hips, signalling to Shiro that he was ready to continue. Shiro gave a slow thrust to test and, seeing no negative response from Keith, started to fuck into him. Keith didn't try to hold back his groans and whimpers, just laying against the table surface and sinking into the intense sensations of Shiro fucking him. Shiro loved seeing him like this, open and being taken apart completely at his mercy.

Shiro shifted his hold on Keith, slipping his hands under the ropes at Keith's hips and holding them like reins. He used that leverage to fuck into Keith harder and deeper until his hips her slapping against Keith's ass with every thrust.

"You're taking this so well, Keith," Shiro praised him. "You love this, don't you?"

" _Yes_ ," Keith hissed as Shiro grazed his prostate. "Please, Shiro..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Shiro," Keith whined in protest. "Y-You _know_ what!"

Shiro gave him another quick spank, this time to the upper thigh. "You have to use your words, Keith. Tell me exactly what you want."

Shiro could already feel the coil in his abdomen tightening as he approached release, but he wanted to hear Keith say it. Keith sobbed while Shiro intentionally and repeatedly rammed into his sweet spot. "Please come inside me, Shiro, I need it!"

"That's a good boy." Shiro leaned down and peppered kisses along Keith's neck and shoulders. "And good boys get whatever they want."

Another few harsh, deep thrusts and Shiro was coming for the second time that day, refilling Keith to replace everything that had spilled out before.

He gave a couple extra shallow thrusts to fuck his come in deeper and then withdrew. Keith cried out at the sudden emptiness, scrambling to cover his ass to keep everything inside. Shiro knocked his hands outside of the way, slipping the plug back inside as Keith sighed in relief.

After giving Keith some space to cool down a bit, Shiro watched Keith shift his thighs uncomfortably, the cock cage preventing him from feeling any pleasure. Shiro stroked Keith's hair affectionately.

"How are you feeling, Keith?" Shiro said softly, "Are still okay to keep going with this?"

Keith limply turned his head so his cheek rested against the cool surface of the table, looking at Shiro with a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. It feels good."

Shiro cleaned up carefully and then helped him redress. There was a faintly noticeable stiffness to how Keith moved, but other than that all the evidence of their activities were safely covered. Shiro leaned in to give Keith a quick kiss. "You better hurry and meet up with everyone. We'll see each other later."

Keith gave a 'hm' in agreement and then shot Shiro a devilish smirk. "You'll be with me the whole time though. I can still feel you inside me. And every time these ropes move it feels like your hands on me."

With one last wink, Keith sauntered out the door to leave Shiro with a fresh wave of arousal and no time to deal with it.

He couldn't wait until lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are having a sexy Valentine's Day too! Or if that isn't what you like, I hope you get to kick back and relax in general today.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fic, and if you did I'd love to hear your feedback! I know people don't like commenting on explicit fics but you can always post one anonymously!


End file.
